


I Win

by HelleboreAndBelladonna (IronSeaweed)



Category: Glitchtale - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Blood, Huuuuge spoilers for the Glitchtale series, I guess this is a oneshot?, I suppose, Murder, My First Fanfic, Sibling Murder, but that goes without saying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-25 22:03:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21363376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IronSeaweed/pseuds/HelleboreAndBelladonna
Summary: Uhhhhh I basically wrote out part of "Glitchtale Origins," by Camila Cuevas.Go watch Glitchtale if you haven't already. It's pretty cool.This is also my first complete work, so any critique would be greatly appreciated.Is this even a fanfic? I genuinely don't know-
Relationships: Agate Lightvale & Amber Lightvale (Glitchtale), Agate Lightvale & Copper Lightvale (Glitchtale), Copper Lightvale & Amber Lightvale (Glitchtale)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	I Win

It was late evening in the capital. 

A lone, hooded figure walked briskly along the cobblestones. They walked through each area, passing street after street before finally slowing at a wealthy housing district near the center of the city. They radiated a sense of purpose. It was an air of someone who knows exactly where they are going.  
They approached a large manor, hesitating slightly.  
And then they knocked.

Amber heard the knock first. 

“Copper, someone’s at the door. Do you have any idea who would be visiting this late?”

Her brother frowned and shook their head, then walked towards the entrance. He opened the door and a cloaked stranger stepped inside. Copper instantly put on a guarded expression. He motioned for Amber to step back as his scarlet eyes flashed.  
“Who are you, and what are you doing here?” he asked.  
The stranger laughed weakly as they pushed back their hood. Rich brown curls tumbled out, set against matching eyes and a familiar face. Amber let out a small gasp at the person that was unmistakably her sister’s, yet entirely different at the same time.  
“I’m back,” she said softly, in a voice that seemed to have aged a lifetime.

Amber stared, speechless, as Copper hugged his sister in a tight embrace. “I’m sorry,” he managed, close to tears.  
Agate hugged back. “I am, too.” 

Amber was the one who noticed her sister’s smile quickly fade.

Later that night, as Amber was cheerfully telling her sister what had happened in her absence, she noticed how quiet her sister seemed. “Are you alright?” she asked, concerned. “What happened to you while you were gone?”  
Agate stood up abruptly and practically marched towards Copper.

“Fight me,” she stated.  
“Excuse me?”  
“I can beat you now. Fight me.” Her tone was commanding, and all pretense of kindness or kinship was gone.  
“You can’t be serious!” Copper protested. “That duel was a terrible mistake. I’m not going to do that ever again!”

Amber watched the proceedings, horrified, as her sister advanced on Copper. Agate’s hand began to glow with brown-tinted magic, the exact color of her hair and eyes.  
“FIGHT ME!” Agate screamed, summoning a wicked-looking brown spear and throwing Copper to the ground. She swung it at Copper in a wide arc. He barely managed to deflect it with a shield.  
“Amber!” he cried. “Run!”

Amber turned and ran, but it was too late. Agate, or what was left of her, anyways, giggled maniacally and shot magic straight at her sister. Half the room exploded.  
Copper managed to summon his sword and swung it at his corrupted sister. “Amber!” he called desperately as he struggled against Agate. A small green and blue figure wriggled out of the wreckage, seemingly unharmed, but her skirt was trapped by the rubble. Copper attacked Agate again. He was desperate to give Amber time to escape. Agate hit her brother with a blow that brought him to his knees, then turned and walked leisurely towards her younger sister.

Amber struggled with her skirt and finally ripped it away. She scrambled to get away, but looked up to see Agate bearing down on her. She backed up against the wall as Agate raised her spear.  
The last things she ever saw were the look of horror on her brother’s face and her sister’s psychotic grin as she lifted her spear. 

Agate crouched down in front of her sister. She picked up the cracking blue and green heart, admiring the crystalline beauty.

Then she crushed it in her hands.

Agate let the dissipating pieces of her sister’s being run through her fingers. She turned and smiled at her brother.  
His face was ashen, and so were his eyes and hair. His soul was as grey as the stones of the house, and there was no trace of Determination left.

_Good,_ Agate thought. __

__ _Let him experience how it feels._____

_ _ __ _ _

__

She smirked as she advanced on him once more. She walked slowly, intentionally giving him a full view of Amber’s dead body.  
Copper stared blankly at the bloodied spear. He didn’t move as his sister raised it once more.  
Agate’s smile never once faltered as she lifted her brother’s chin in her slender fingers.

“I win.”


End file.
